Stan Lee (Earth-1218)
Stanley Lieber (He would later change his name to Stan Lee.) was born on December 28, 1922. He is still alive today at the age of 92. The first issue that Stan Lee ever wrote was . He wanted to leave around the time he wrote the Fantastic Four. The only reason that he wrote the book was because his wife told him "do it your way. The worst they can do is fire you. And you want to quit any ways!" | ProfessionalHistory = Creator Comics Marvel He was the co-creator of such popular characters as Spider-Man, the X-Men, Daredevil, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, The Avengers, and many more. One of his last creations was She-Hulk. DC ... Mangas He is also working with Hiroyuki Takei (known for his hit manga series Shaman King) on a manga which seems to be separate from the Marvel Universe, Karakuridoji Ultimo. Cameos As a major figure of the pop-culture, Stan Lee has featured in many cameos for various creations more or less related to the super-heroes and comics universes. Movie Cameos ]] Stan Lee makes a cameo appearance in most of the films based on Marvel Comics since 2000's ''X-Men. The following is a list of Stan Lee's cameos: * X-Men: A hotdog vendor who finds Senator Kelly after he escapes from Magneto. * Spider-Man: An innocent bystander who saves a small girl from falling debris during Spider-Man's first battle with the Green Goblin. * Daredevil: A recently-blinded Matt Murdock prevents him from crossing the street and being hit by a bus. * Hulk: A security guard at Bruce Banner's lab, alongside Lou Ferrigno. * Spider-Man 2: An innocent bystander at Spider-Man's first battle with Dr. Octopus. * Fantastic Four: Willie Lumpkin. To date, this is the only time Stan Lee has made a cameo appearance as a character from the comics. * X-Men: The Last Stand: Along with Chris Claremont, a neighbor of the Grey family when Charles Xavier and Magneto arrived to recruit Jean in the 1980s. * Spider-Man 3: A man in Times Square reading a news bulletin about Spider-Man with Peter Parker. * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer: A guest security guards turn away from the wedding of Reed Richards and Sue Storm. * Iron Man: A man Tony Stark mistakes for Hugh Hefner. * The Incredible Hulk: The person who drinks the soda contaminated by Bruce Banner's blood. * Iron Man 2: A man Tony Stark mistakes for Larry King. * Thor: One of the rednecks who attempts to lift Mjolnir with his pickup truck after it lands in New Mexico. * Captain America: The First Avenger: A general who attends Steve Rogers' medal ceremony, but when another officer shows up saying Rogers cannot attend, he believes that this is Captain America and comments that he "thought he'd be taller". * Marvel's The Avengers: A random citizen interviewed by the press about the Avengers' battle with the Chitauri. He dismisses the idea of superheroes in New York City. * The Amazing Spider-Man: A librarian oblivious to Spider-Man's fight with the Lizard, which is happening right behind him. * Iron Man 3: A beauty pageant judge in Nashville. * Thor: The Dark World: A patient in the same mental hospital as Erik Selvig whom the professor lectures about the Convergence. * Captain America: The Winter Soldier: A security guard at the Smithsonian. * Stan Lee also makes a cameo appearance in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "T.R.A.C.K.S." as a passenger aboard the train Phil Coulson and his team board to intercept Cybertek employees delivering a package to Ian Quinn. * The Amazing Spider-Man 2: A man at the high school graduation ceremony who remembers Peter Parker, when Peter walks onto the stage to take his certificate. * ''Guardians of the Galaxy: A man standing on a balcony, talking, while Rocket Raccoon insults him through binoculars nearby. * Big Hero 6: Fred's father, a retired superhero. Series Cameos * Stan Lee also made a cameo in the first season of Heroes as a bus driver. * Stan Lee had a big voice role as the Mayor of Super Hero City in The Super Hero Squad Show. * Stan Lee also voice acts as the Janitor which looks very much like him in the ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' animated series. * Stan Lee also made a cameo in Marvel's Agent Carter episode ''The Blitzkrieg Button'' as a man getting his shoes signed next to Howard Stark. Video Games Cameos * Stan Lee also cameos in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 as Senator Lieber, and says his state's motto is "Excelsior!". The Simpsons Stan Lee is a popular yet not recurrent in the Simpsons: * Stan Lee made an appearance in an episode of The Simpsons entitled "I am Furious Yellow" in which Bart creates a comic turned web-cartoon called Angry Dad, which is based on his rageaholic father Homer. The episode itself contains many references to several comic book characters. When he first entered the store, Comic Book Guy was extremely excited, stating that his heart was "beating like Thor's hammer on Doctor Doom's titanium infused faceplate." However, Stan Lee refuses to leave and starts rearranging things in Comic Book Guy's store, making him believe that "his mind is no longer in mint condition." An example of this is when he breaks a customer's Batmobile by cramming an action figure of the Thing into it, putting X-Men comics in front of Superman's on a comic book rack while humming the Spider-Man theme song, and claiming he is the Hulk when Homer, covered entirely in green paint and wearing nothing but broken blue pants, is seen rampaging through Springfield after becoming overcome by rage, of which Comic Book Guy remarks that Lee can't even turn into Bill Bixby, which makes reference to the Incredible Hulk TV series. Lee says he really did it once, and Comic Book Guy replies that he believes him but only wishes he had the power to leave his store. Lee was seen again in "Worst Episode Ever" in a picture on Comic Book Guy's banned for life wall alongside Nelson Muntz, Sideshow Bob, Bart, Milhouse, and Matt Groening. Stan Lee is to make another guest appearance in the 25th season of the show. * He also appeared in The Simpsons Comics' "The death of Comic Book Guy part 1" as the only guest at his funeral aside the Simpsons and was kicked out by the Priest. | Notes = | Trivia = | OfficialWebsite = * http://www.powentertainment.com/Home.html | Links = * http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Stan_Lee * * Category:Stan Lee (Earth-1218)/Appearances * Category:Stan Lee (Earth-1218)/Images * Category:Stan Lee/Creator }} Category:Writer Category:Name legally changed